Evie
Evie is the deuteragonist in the Disney films, Descendants and Descendants 2, she’s also the tritagonist of Descendants 3, she is portrayed by Sofia Carson. She is the daughter of Evil Queen and the founder of Evie's 4 Hearts. Evie's lush dark hair falls from her forehead in a striking widow's peak, and she never leaves home without her crown. Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything. Background Information Official Description Evie is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep in hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and there's more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother's Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers carry out their parents' evil plan. At the end of Descendants 2, Evie also wields some political through her recent nomination as a royal adviser by King Ben." Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run. Unlike most of the villain kids, she is very pleasant, to the point that she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter on her sixth birthday party. But don't let her charm fool you, she is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be. Due to her mother's insistence that being beautiful is all that matters, Evie has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her; her biggest fear was her not ending up as the fairest of them all. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality, as she rejected Chad Charming when she found out how arrogant he is. She is quite intelligent, especially in chemistry. Over the course of the film, she gains more self-confidence about herself and learns there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Physical Appearance Physically, Evie is a beautiful and charming young woman of adolescent age. In Isle of the Lost, Evie is described being the fairest of them all, with dark blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. In the film, Evie likes to wear her hair out, where as in Isle of the Lost she wears it as a V-braid. Just like the color of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown. She is very well maintained from her well-plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Powers & Abilities Evie, being daughter of Evil Queen, may possess magic powers, but it is still unknown if she can actually conjure a full spell on her own account. As seen in Spirit Day, Evie could cast a spell, although it was alongside with Mal. Evie is also skilled in various abilities, such as: * Fashion Designer: This is a trademark of Evie. Growing up with a big desire to be the fairest of them all, Evie always looks forward to wearing the best outfits. Later on, she used this ability to design clothes for her friends, especially Mal. In Descendants 2, she started her own clothing brand under the name Evie's 4 Hearts. ** Make-up Artist: Complementary to the previous, Evie is a professional make-up artist. She claimed that her mother taught her to apply blush before she could talk, which could be true due to her mother's vain nature. * Cooking: She mentioned to Chad that she is a great cook, but she has yet to shown this ability. However, in Evie's Explosion of Taste, she revealed to Mal that she has never baked since the goblins did it for her. * Enhanced Intellect: '''While attending Auradon Prep, Evie soon learned she possessed an above average intellect that she has begun to utilize rather than hide it so she could just be seen as the pretty girl who needed a prince. This intellect has come in handy to her and her friends, especially when rescuing Ben from Uma in the second film. ** '''Chemistry: Evie specializes in Chemistry. After getting a B+ in the Chemistry test, Evie developed a devotion for Chemistry and Science. She has been shown to be quite familiar with the subject and tends to use it to create unique beauty products as well as to help her and her friends rescue Ben from Uma. Roles Printed Media Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Evie is castle-schooled in a castle far across the forest by her own mother, Evil Queen, because they both were banished and cursed by Maleficent after her daughter Mal was not invited to Evie's sixth birthday party. When Evie becomes a teenager, she finally leaves the castle to attend an evil school named Dragon Hall where she meets her first friend, Carlos. However, she becomes Mal's target for an Ultimate Scheme project and gets locked inside Cruella De Vil's fur closet, which is full of bear traps that she barely survives the ordeal. After meeting up with Carlos again, she helps Carlos on his invention about the machine that would pick up TV and radio signals from outside the dome, but it results in making a hole in the dome for a whole minute. Because of her part in the discovery, Evie is forced to join Mal on recovering Maleficent's staff which had gained back the magic from Carlos' machine. Once inside Maleficent's fortress, Evie is almost cursed to go to sleep for a thousand years but Mal saves her by getting Maleficent's staff back. Afterwards, Mal makes amends with Evie and the two of them become friends. Return to the Isle of the Lost:A Descendants Novel In the sequel, Return to the Isle of the Lost by Melissa de la Cruz, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos find themselves where we left them in the movie, enjoying everything that Auradon has to offer. Meanwhile, she now has great friends, interesting classes, a world filled with hope instead of dreary villains and no future. Evie and her friends not only decided to stay, but to find their inner good. (And when there’s handsome princes, Tourney matches, puppies, and spontaneous musical numbers galore, who can really blame them?) When they receive a mysterious invitation to return to the Isle of the Lost, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay find themselves falling into their old habits. Evil spells, stealing, and breaking the rules comes naturally to them, it’s not really their fault, it’s how they were raised! In addition to becoming Rotten to the Core once again, they discover a dark mystery at the Isle’s core, and must combine all their talents, both good and bad, in order to save the Kingdom. Films Descendants At the beginning of the film, Evie is seen wrecking havoc with her friends in an area of the Isle of the Lost. When Maleficent gives the news that they are going to attend Auradon Prep, she is the most excited of the group, mainly because for how many princes would be there. Maleficent reveals that her plan for them is to get the Fairy Godmother's magic wand once in Auradon to release the captive villains on the Isle. Before leaving, Evil Queen gives Evie what was left of her magic mirror that was put in a hand-mirror which will only help her to find things. Upon arrival in Auradon Prep, she is greeted by Audrey and Ben with the fact that she is a princess as well, but is slammed down by Audrey who said she was not a real princess and that her mother's royal status was stripped off when she was imprisoned on the island, crumbling Evie's hopes. After meeting a student named Doug who told them where their rooms are, Evie quickly falls in love with the room but immediately agrees with Mal that the room was gross. That night, the girls go to Jay and Carlos' room to check what they were doing. While they are both having fun, Mal reminds them that it they must prove to their parents that they were evil, then she asks Evie to ask her magic mirror where can they find the wand. Evie tries to get the mirror to tell them where the wand is, only for it be vague and misunderstand her questions. However, she finds out where the wand is displayed which leads them to a museum that contained many items pertaining their parent's stories. While in the museum Mal casts a spell to put the security fall asleep to get the wand. The group attempts to steal the wand, but when Jay tries to steal it, he accidentally sets off an alarm; however, Carlos is able to trick security into thinking that it was a malfunction with the system. Attending school, she develops a crush on Chad Charming, while in the chemistry class, she cheats by finding the answer to the question by telling the mirror while the chemistry teacher didn't notice. Chad decides to talk to her later on, during which Evie reveals how her magic mirror works, causing Chad to realize she cheated. Chad asks her if she could do his homework, which she agrees to do and also manages to get some information from Doug about the coronation, which will have the wand in use. She passes this along to Mal, who decided to make a love potion laced cookie to win Prince Ben over. In the kitchen, the group nearly finishes the recipe, except for a missing ingredient: "a tear of true sadness". When Lonnie comes in, she asks them if they needed any help then starts talking about how her parents make her happy by baking her delicious cookies. Hearing this causes the villain kids morose, then Lonnie understands that they never received any love from their parents, causing her to cry over their misfortune and unwittingly giving Mal the tear for the recipe. The next day, after the tourney game, Evie sees that her chemistry teacher has her magic mirror which Chad Charming gave to him. Her chemistry teacher, now knowing that Evie cheated, nearly has her expelled but is stopped by Doug who tells him it was just an accident. The chemistry teacher says that if she passes the test she will not be expelled. As a result, Evie gets away with a B+ in the test. She also begins bonding with Doug, who encourages her to not hide her intelligence. When Mal tells Evie that Ben asked her out for a date, she helps Mal by dressing her up and giving her a nice makeover; the two bond as she does this. The next day, while the group attended class, Fairy Godmother announces the next day is Family Day and tells them that they cannot bring their parents to Auradon but she offers them to video chat with their parents instead. While chatting with their parents, Evil Queen is shocked to see Evie beautiful. After hearing their parent's bickering, Jay switches off the video chat abruptly, though the group is left with doubts over their plan. During Family Day, Evie is talking to Queen Belle when Mal is accosted by Audrey's grandmother Queen Leah for her mother's curse on Aurora. Mal tries to apologize for the misery her mother made but is suddenly attacked by Chad as well. In response, Evie uses her magic mirror to reveal Chad as the biggest jerk in the land. He angrily tries to push the mirror out of her hand, causing Jay to defend her. Evie uses a sleeping potion on him. Doug is about to forgive Evie but is stopped by Chad. After the scuffle, the kids decide they must get the wand and prove to their parents that they can be just as evil as them now that they realize that the people of Auradon can't accept them. As the day of the coronation neared, Evie serves as emotional support for her friend, even agreeing with her that keeping Ben under the spell after the villains are freed is too much. At the day of the coronation, she made a beautiful dress for Mal. This is something that makes her mother, Evil Queen, happy. When Jane accidentally breaks the magical barrier around the island, Maleficent is freed from the island and she comes in the Auradon Cathedral. Fairy Godmother tries to stop her but Maleficent already cast a spell to freeze everyone except for Mal and her friends. Jay and Carlos try to stop her but fails. When Maleficent transforms into her fearsome dragon form. Evie uses her magic mirror to blind her momentarily but pulled aside by Mal who gives her mother a stare-off challenge in which Maleficent fails and turns into a lizard, a representation of the little amount of love in her heart. With the crisis averted, Ben is proud of the group's noble act and tells them that they must trust their hearts and have faith. Evie, along with Mal, Jay and Carlos choose good and then enjoys the party with her friends, singing and dancing with Doug. Descendants 2 Evie is first seen as she drags Mal away from her conversation with Ben to fit her for her Cotillion gown. Evie fits Mal for her gown in their room as Mal complains at the tightness of the dress. Mal asks Evie if she ever thinks about what they would do if they were still back on the Isle of the Lost, but Evie merely laughs it off. They both watch the TV, where it shows the royal couple dining with Aladdin and Jasmine. Mal uses her spellbook to read her "Lady Manners" book extremely fast to prepare for the upcoming Cotillion. Evie scolds her for using her magic and being dishonest to Ben and takes her spellbook away from her. Mal inquires if Evie ever missed breaking rules and running wild, to which Evie firmly says no. She goes on to say that Auradon is the "land of opportunity" and they can be whoever they want to be. She tries to distract Mal from her unhappiness by showing off the Cotillion shoes she made for her. As the Core Four walk together to class, Evie asks Jane and Lonnie if one of them wanted the opening for a dress fitting, and Lonnie claims it first. Evie assures Jane that she will fit her later before following Jay and Carlos. Evie later comes back to join in on Mal's conversation with Jane and Lonnie as Lonnie gushes about Mal and Ben's future wedding. Evie acts excited while Mal is surprised and frantic. As Ben arrives, Jane consults him on Cotillion details and Evie and Mal leave. Evie is then seen fitting Chad Charming for his Cotillion outfit. He wonders if he should wear peacock feathers, but Evie reassures him that his kingly outfit with fake fur suits him and Doug agrees. When Chad says that Audrey would like his outfit, Evie agrees. Jay calls Chad for fencing practice and Evie takes the suit and Chad leaves. Doug shows Evie the large sum of money he's calculated on his computer from all the Cotillion outfits she's been preparing for everyone, to Evie's delight. Doug tells her that she could finally buy the castle of her dreams in a few years and they hold hands. After Mal leaves for the Isle, Evie visits Ben in his office and tells him that Mal has left. She shows him the note Mal left for Ben along with her ring. Ben claims it was all his fault for not understanding Mal and yelling at her during their date. He tells Evie that he needs to go there to apologize to Mal but Evie tells him he can't go alone since he doesn't know the Isle and that she needs to come also, to which he agrees. Evie says that she will also bring Jay and Carlos with them since they aren't popular back on the Isle and it would be safer. She makes Ben promise that she won't get stuck on the Isle again. She designs a VK outfit for Ben to wear on the Isle. Evie, the rest of the Core Four, and Ben hurry to the limousine to travel to the Isle. Evie adjusts Ben's beanie before they all get in the limo and leave the talking Dude behind. Once in the Isle, they hide the limousine and walk through the streets. Two kids run up behind Evie and take her wallet. She grabs the kid who took it but feels sympathy for them and lets them have it. Ben wanders off and tries to shake hands with a stranger before Evie, Carlos, and Jay pull him away. They tell him how to behave on the Isle as they walk around (Chillin' Like a Villain). Ben runs into Gil who recognizes him, Evie, Carlos, and Jay and they run away. The group then arrive at the hideout where Mal is staying at and open the entrance by throwing a rock at the sign attached to the building. Evie wishes Ben good luck as he climbs the stairs alone to apologize to Mal. Ben later returns to the group, who are waiting at the end of the staircase. He tells them that Mal rejected him and that she doesn't want to come back to Auradon and walks away. Evie communicates with Mal by speaking through an object resembling an ear trumpet attached to the wall, asking her to talk. Mal shouts back at her to go away. The group realizes that Ben is nowhere to be seen and Harry Hook shows up. Harry tells them that they captured Ben and demands that Mal meet Uma at Ursula's Fish and Chips alone if they want to see him again. Evie holds Jay back as he tries to attack Harry and Harry walks away. Evie, Jay, and Carlos tell Mal what happened to Ben and Mal blames them for bringing him there. Mal tells them that she's going to Uma and getting Ben back alone, to which the rest protest. In the end, Evie, Carlos, and Jay stay back to wait for Mal as Mal leaves to meet Uma. Mal comes back and tells the rest that Uma wants the Fairy Godmother's wand in exchange for Ben. Evie exclaims that they can't let Uma destroy Auradon. Mal remembers Carlos' 3D printer, which they can use to create a phony wand to trick Uma. They decide that smoke bombs would be a diversion as they escape with Ben. Evie compliments Mal's hair. When Carlos and Jay leave for Auradon to use the 3D printer, Mal and Evie surprise Dizzy Tremaine, who was extremely close to Evie back on the Isle, at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye. She's elated to see Evie again, and asked whether or not their fantasies about Auradon were true. Dizzy then shows Evie Evie's old sketchbook that she saved and Evie reminisces over her old designs. Evie and Mal create five smoke bombs in the shop. Dizzy gives Evie some of her accessories and items as gifts and they hug. Evie tells Dizzy that she wishes Dizzy could come back with her. Mal and Evie then leave the shop. Outside of the shop, Evie asks Mal if she wanted to talk about Ben. Mal tells Evie that she can't go back to Auradon. When Evie says that she will stay with Mal, Mal refuses, telling Evie that she belongs in Auradon. They enter their hideout building and sing about their relationship between two different worlds (Space Between). Mal and Evie meet up with Jay and Carlos, who also brought along Lonnie, Dude, and the fake wand. The group arrive at Uma's pirate ship and meet her and her pirate crew. They argue over the wand and Ben (It's Goin' Down). Mal starts to hand over the wand, but Uma is suspicious and tells her to give it a test drive first to see if it's real. Mal sees Dude and pretends to spell him into talking, although she knows that Dude already has the ability to talk. Dude talks, proving that the wand works (when in reality, it doesn't). Uma demands the wand, but Mal demands Ben first. Ben is cut loose and they exchange him and the wand. Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie try to make a hasty retreat before Uma finds out that the wand is fake. Uma attampts to destroy the barrier with the wand, but nothing happens and she realizes that the wand is a fake. The pirates try to attack the group, but they throw smoke bombs that cloud their vision. The group grabs sword and they begin to fight the pirates. Evie squares off against a pirate, who she overpowers by stepping on his foot. She overpowers another pirate and takes his scarf, then fights more pirates while back-to-back with Ben. Evie throws the last smoke bomb, cutting off the pirates and allowing the rest of the group to escape to the limousine. Mal left her spellbook back at the Isle. Evie and the others arrived back at Auradon Prep. Evie drags Mal off to go talk, but Carlos stops them, saying they should talk together. They sit down together and Mal talks about the stress and pressure she's been feeling as she's torn between two worlds. They all accept their Isle origins as a part of them. Evie says that she'll make changes to Mal's Cotillion dress and that she can wear it only if she wants to. Later, Doug visits Evie and asks why she went camping without him (he was lied to when he asked Carlos where Evie was) if she was seeing anyone else. Evie explained the situation to him and they deliver the Cotillion dresses. At Cotillion, Evie poses for the photographers and references Dizzy as the creator of her hair beret to a reporter on television. Evie and Doug look on as Mal is introduced at Cotillion. Evie comforts a nervous Mal while Ben is introduced. Uma comes out behind Ben claims that they fell in love while on the Isle and Uma thanks Mal while Evie watches. Ben and Uma dance together and Evie pulls Mal back. Evie starts to leave the party with her friends, but Jane unveils Ben's gift to Mal: a stained glass masterpiece, revealing that Ben loved Mal for who she was. Mal realizes that Ben is spelled and tells Evie. Mal kisses him, which breaks the spell, and Uma jumps over into the water and transforms into a sea witch. She begins to attack the Evie and the rest of the crowd and Mal transforms into a dragon and faces off against Uma. Ben dives into the water between them and tries to create peace. Uma has a change of heart, leaving the ring behind and disappearing into the water. Ben climbs back aboard and Mal transforms back into a human. Evie leads Mal to Ben and they kiss again. Evie asks Ben if Dizzy could come to Auradon, to which he enthusiastically agrees. Evie tells him that she will compose a list of kids that should come to Auradon. With that, Evie and the rest of the guests at Cotillion dance into the night (You and Me). Descendants 3 TBA Descendants Wicked World Season 1 Evie returns in the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sofia Carson who also portrayed her in the live-action film. Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Kids